


Anchor

by OkyDokyPoky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Bonfires, F/M, M/M, POV Stiles, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkyDokyPoky/pseuds/OkyDokyPoky
Summary: A little glance at the group's summer vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really, really quick fic! Hope you'll like it.
> 
>  _And I hear your ship is comin' in_  
>  _Your tears a sea for me to swim_  
>  _And I hear a storm is comin' in_  
>  _My dear is it all we've ever been?_  
>  Anchor - Novo Amor

It was a midsummer night, one of the many they would have there. The air was getting slightly colder now, so everyone huddled closer to the fire they had started on the beach. Everyone was there; Scott & Allison, Lydia & Jackson, Boyd & Erica, Isaac & Cora, Laura & Jason? Jake? Jack? Something like that (Stiles liked to call him Surferdude, anyway).

And then there were Stiles and Derek. At opposite sides of the fire. Stiles stole little glances at Derek throughout the night, while he listened to Scott strum away on his guitar, the soft acoustic tones filling the air. It was a beautiful night.

In the background he could make out the faint outlines of tall cliffs and on his right were rocks jutting from the sea. The sea that was now reflecting the image of the full moon high above them. If he looked to his left and up, he saw the lit beach house on stilts. Apparently Derek, Laura and Cora used to come here often when they were younger. It was a beautiful place, too. All white, sanded wood and beachy furniture, but still very cozy.

Stiles saw Derek stand up, and he nodded towards the group when they, too, looked up to see where he was going. That seemed to be enough, because everyone returned to their chatting, drinking, and cutesy couple-y things.

Stiles got up, and walked around the fire. He, too, nodded towards the group -mostly towards Scott, because he immediatly got his puppy eyes out- and followed Derek at a distance, the soft white sand under his feet and his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. It was cold though, maybe he should've put on some actual jeans instead of these shorts.

When he reached Derek, the other man was standing with his toes just shy of touching the water. The waves rolling calmly towards them, and away from them again, over and over. Never quite reaching them, but getting close. He too wore shorts, but that didn't seem to bother him at all. 

He stood next to him, and hunched up his shoulders against the breeze that made him shiver. Derek turned his face at this, and frowned a little. He took of his jacket -oh goodness- and silently draped it over Stiles' shoulders. Stiles was surprised at first, but when he felt the warmth that the jacket gave him, and smelled the earthy scent that was related to Derek, he gave the other man a small, grateful smile.

Derek's mouth twitched a little at one corner -that was as much of a smile as he would get, so he accepted it- and turned back to look out over the sea, and the moon above it, with his hands in his pockets and the world on his shoulders.

Stiles didn't know how much time passed, but he had to forcibly blink his eyes after a while. His eyes hurt a little because he had been so lost in his own thoughts. More time must have passed than he had realised because he was shivering again, his teeth slightly clattering. He looked towards his right -where they had come from- and saw the light of the fire still glowing, like a lone lighthouse at sea, so it hadn't been _that_ long. Still probably an hour or so. 

He felt an arm around his shoulder, and -almost painfully- whipped his head around. It was Derek, of course it was. Stiles had almost forgotten (haha, sure).

Derek pulled him closer, and when Stiles was flush with him, their bodies pressed together, he shivered again. Not because of the cold this time, but because of the intens body heat that Derek always seemed to radiate. Now even more noticable with the cold air on Stiles' other side.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and kept quiet. This was nice about Derek. Great about Derek, actually. You didn't have to say one word to him, it wasn't necessary. Stiles always felt pressured to fill the silence, but not when he was with Derek. They bickered, sure (to the groups amusement), but Stiles never felt like he _had_ to say something.

  
So he kept quiet, leaned into Derek, and might even have put his head on the other man's shoulder with a sigh, and closed his eyes at the extra bit of warmth.

 

  
They might have stood there untill the light of the fire faded away into smolders, and then into darkness.

And the first, little signs of dawn began to appear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, you're amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> As always: share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
